


Hold Me Tight

by ifishouldfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Oneshot, Ficlet, Fluff, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, destiel ficlet, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifishouldfall/pseuds/ifishouldfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU where Dean wants to take Cas to a horror film but Cas has severe anxiety.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Tight

Cas stood in the lobby of the cinema, leaning against the wall next to the door to their screen. He could see Dean a little ways down the corridor at the vending machine buying them some last minute snacks before they went in.

There was nothing odd about this, Cas had to remind himself. This wasn't a date. He'd been to the cinema with his best friend a hundred times. This time was no different, but that didn't stop his heart doing somersaults when Dean turned around, holding the candy in the air like some kind of trophy, grinning wildly.

He almost charged down the corridor towards Cas, grabbing his arm as he passed, announcing that they were going to miss the beginning if they didn't hurry up. Cas sighed, but allowed himself do be dragged along.

Dean had always been very enigmatic about his films, and Cas wasn't going to be the one to knock him down about it.

They took their seats in the almost empty, already dark cinema and got themselves settled. Now, this certainly wasn't Cas' film choice, oh no. Despite how much he despised horror films, Dean adored them - and so he begrudgingly gave in when Dean badgered him about going together to see the latest slash gore film out there.

One of the main reasons he didn't like horror films was because of his anxiety. He would watch them on rare occasion (mainly with Dean) thinking about how stupid and unrealistic they were, only to wake up screaming in a cold sweat later that night. But no matter how much he hated it, he did it just to please Dean.

He'd realised a long time ago that he was in love with his best friend. It didn't take a genius to work out really, the way that Cas would do literally anything he could to please Dean, no matter how uncomfortable it made him. Everyone at school knew it - all bar Dean, who was oblivious.

Or so Cas thought.

The screen in front of them illuminated, and Cas instantly felt his pulse quicken and his palms grow clammy.

 _Pull yourself together_ he thought to himself, _it's only just started_.

They sat in companionable silence through the mediocre film as it slowly picked up the pace. Every so often Dean would lean into Cas gently and offer him some of his candy stash, which each time he politely declined. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he didn't think he could bare to ingest anything in fear of not keeping it down.

It wasn't until the film hit the first major plot twist, the silent suspense causing Cas' breathing to increase significantly, and Dean caught on almost straight away.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" He whispered, even though there was no one remotely near them that he could have been disturbing.

Cas could only offer up a short shrug of his shoulders as he remained paralysed looking at the screen as the silence continued.

The jump after the suspense caused him to jump so hard however, that he was almost convinced his heart had stopped beating. He was verging on a full blown panic attack, and Dean sensed this.

Gathering up both of their belongings under one arm and grabbing Cas by the hand with the other, he proceeded to guide him back out through the maze of folding seats until they burst though the doors, squinting their eyes at the sudden bright artificial lighting.

Dean led him to a quiet corner of the corridor, next to the stairs that lead up to the other screens on the upper floor. They were hidden from anyone who was just so happening to be walking past, and Cas was glad for it. He hated people seeing him like this - he felt vulnerable and exposed, and he'd only ever felt comfortable with Dean seeing him like this.

He lent against the wall as Dean threw their bags and jackets onto the floor beside them, and Cas tilted his head towards the ceiling and tried breathed deeply.

He felt Dean placing his hands on his shoulders, which although it was a common occurrence when he was in this state, still send chills down his spine.

Cas grappled to hold on to something - anything - and brought his hands up to cling to Dean's wrists.

What was not a common occurrence however, was Dean's voice breaking through his rushing mind, instructing him to open his eyes and look at him.

He did as he was told, and focusing on the greenness of Dean's eyes, and the light dusting of freckles across his nose and cheekbones gave his mind enough time to calm down.

They stayed like that for a while, Dean's hands on Cas' shoulders, Cas grasping at Dean's wrists, Cas trying to mimic Dean's steady breathing.

Just like they'd done a thousand times.

"Thank you Dean" Cas breathed "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you" he smirked at his rhyme.

Dean looked conflicted for a moment, before he surged forward, crushing their lips together. Cas opened his mouth in shock, and Dean used this to his advantage to deepen the kiss.

When they pulled back for air, Dean grinned at him, and Cas smiled shyly back at him.

"I'd like to be more than your friend, Cas"

**Author's Note:**

> Woo another one shot! Hope you like it, and again let me know if you find any errors.  
> I love you all!


End file.
